Chaos and Order
by Trickster'sdaughter
Summary: Pre-Thor AU; Loki and Thor are kids. Loki is kidnapped one night under the orders of Thanos and is taken to the Chitauri homeworld. There he meets another prisoner, a young girl named Aurora with gifts of her own and a mysterious link to the Nine Realms. They soon form a close bond and must work together to find a way to escape before Thanos' plans for them can come to fruition.


**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first time on this site and my first ever fanfic! I'm Trickster'sDaughter but you may call me Trickstress. I'm the younger sister of Aqualover5711. She taught me everything I know about writing so if our styles seem similar at times, that's why. I do have my own way of doing things though so we'll see how this goes. A little background about the story: In this, Loki and Aurora are about 10 in Midgardian years and Thor is 12. It will mostly be from Loki's POV as it is Loki-centric, but will occasionally be from Thor's or Aurora's as well. I'll let you know whenever it changes. At this point Thanos is in possession of the Tesseract, before it ends up on Earth. I guess he would have the mind gem as well, but I haven't decided if it will be making an appearance in this one. For the most part this story will be rated T but there will be some mentions of torture a little later on. I'm not sure it'll be enough to be considered an M rating though. Don't read it if that makes you squeamish. The story will be rather dark at times, but there are lighter moments as well. In this first chapter, there will be a short prologue before the official start to the story. It starts out from Thor's perspective.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Thor but Aurora and the plot are mine. **

Prologue

_On the dark, desolate homeworld of the Chitauri, the hooded creature known as The Other knelt before his master's throne. "My lord, what is it you have summoned me for?" he asked respectfully in his icy, grating voice. _

_A low menacing chuckle emanated from the hulking purple beast in glittering armor sitting on the throne, looking down upon his lieutenant with cold, bright blue eyes, the exact shade of the shimmering cube resting between his large hands. "I have located the one we have been searching for at last." he replied. The cosmic cube glowed with ethereal light and a small, window-like portal opened in front of The Other. _

_Within it was an image of a young boy sound asleep under green silk blankets, his elegant ivory-skinned features framed by the midnight strands of hair gently splayed on the pillow on which he was resting. "Loki Odinson, the youngest prince of Asgard and a budding sorcerer. His magic grows stronger by the day and I sense great untapped potential in him, power ripe for the taking. Such raw power would be wasted without glorious purpose, but in my hands I will mold it into something truly magnificent. He is the final key needed for the universe to be at my fingertips once more. The Tesseract will guide you there. Bring him to me at once." Thanos ordered his servant in a deep voice that rumbled like thunder through the large cavern. _

_The image vanished as the Tesseract pulsed with energy, its azure light shining through the gloomy darkness and illuminating the grotesquely grinning face of the Mad Titan. The very air hummed with the cube's power and with a whoosh, a swirling portal large enough to walk through was ripped in the fabric of space. _

_The Other bowed as he rose, beckoning for two of his monstrous Chitauri soldiers to accompany him. "As you wish Master." he said before turning and stepping through the portal with his soldiers close behind. _

Chapter 1

(Thor's POV)

Thor had been sound asleep in his own bed, his chambers directly beside his brother's, with only a wall separating their main rooms. He was startled awake as a high terrified scream pierced the quiet night.

"LOKI! Brother I am coming!" he shouted as he bolted out of his bed and roughly pushed the double doors that led out to the golden halls of the palace open and rushed to a similar set of doors a few feet down the wall from his. He knew his younger brother was prone to nightmares, from which he would sometimes wake screaming until Thor came in to comfort him. However, he had never heard a scream like that come from him before.

Two guards, the ones assigned to stand outside each prince's room at night were already at Loki's doors, about to bust their way in, spears at the ready. Only the royal family and these guards had the permission from his father Odin that was needed to bypass the magic barrier placed on their doors to prevent intruders from entering from the outside.

"My prince, please stay back. We do not know what we will find in there." one guard said with respect as Thor ran up to them, but his tone was stern. He was well aware of how stubborn his young charge could be, especially in matters concerning his brother.

"Loki needs me! I will not stand idly by while he may be in danger!" he protested with a childish stomp of his foot. He pushed past the much larger warriors, ignoring their protests as he pushed the doors to Loki's bedroom open. He strolled in and froze at the sight that greeted him, the guards right behind him.

A swirling blue portal was suspended in the center of Loki's room, casting an eerie glow throughout the dark room. Loki was standing in front of the portal, struggling futilely against the iron grips of the two large, machine-like beasts that were on either side of him, tightly grasping his slender arms and yanking them roughly behind his back. He kicked at them repeatedly with all his strength, but he was only a kid and they were much larger and stronger than he was. They just laughed at his pitiful attempts. His bed sheets were scattered haphazardly on the carpeted floor from Loki being dragged out of his bed against his will. A hooded figure loomed behind Loki, his face shrouded from view except for blood red lips and jagged teeth pulled into a taunting leer.

"Thor, help!" Loki called desperately. What little color he had had drained from his face, his large brilliant green eyes shining with fear as he gazed pleadingly at his older brother to save him, tears streaming down his cheeks. He cried out and stopped struggling as the Chitauri tightened their grip on his arms until they felt like they would break, their clawed fingers digging into his skin. One metallic hand reached around him and pressed against his mouth so he could no longer make a sound. "Silence whelp!" they hissed in unison, their rasping voices taunting.

"RELEASE MY BROTHER NOW MONSTERS!" he yelled, angry tears welling in his sky blue eyes. One guard had to restrain him to keep him from rushing at the Chitauri while the second guard took a threatening step forwards, brandishing his sharp spear. "Return to us Prince Loki and go back to whence you came before you are vanquished for your transgressions against the Royal Family!" the guard that had been assigned to Loki commanded.

The Other's laugh was bone chilling, a twisted mockery of amusement tinged with malice. It was a truly evil sound. He pulled a wicked looking dagger from his cloak and pressed the tip to Loki's throat, drawing a few small beads of scarlet blood before the wound healed, Loki wincing and quivering under the unforgiving blade. The guard had no choice but to take a step back, though his weapon remained raised as he tensely eyed the enemy. "If you wish for the little prince to live to see tomorrow, you can do nothing but watch as we take him from you Asgardians. Our Master has need of his unique talents and you do not want to deny him of his prize. He is ours now and we always take good care of such valuable toys." he sneered. He pulled the dagger away and whirled around, beckoning for his soldiers to follow with their prisoner before disappearing into the portal.

Loki felt the Chitauri's grip loosen slightly as they turned him towards the portal. Using his slight frame to his advantage and summoning what small amount of magic he could under such distress, he slipped out of their hands and tried to scramble towards the guards and Thor. The Chitauri reacted quickly though and with furious snarls, they both grabbed at his ankles and pulled him down, one pinning him to the ground with an armored foot planted against his back. "You can't escape insolent brat." the other one snapped. They yanked him to a half-standing position by the back of his shirt and dragged him backwards through the portal.

"LOKI NO!" Thor screamed, the image of his brother's terrified eyes locking with his as he disappeared burned forever into his memory. He had failed the one person he had promised to always protect. He fell to his knees as the portal swirled shut with a bright burst of light and the room was plunged into darkness once more. He wasn't even aware of a guard kneeling at his side and wrapping an arm around his shaking shoulders while the other rushed from the room to alert the King and Queen, numb to everything but the knowledge that his little brother was gone, taken by horrible creatures before his eyes. There was no telling what they would do to him. Tears now dripped freely down his face and he stayed that way until the sound of hurried footsteps met his ears, the room was flooded with light, and he was pulled into his mother's warm embrace.

* * *

(Loki's POV)

Loki paused in his struggles as they arrived on the Chituari homeworld, peeking around his captors and trying to take in his surroundings. He was frightened and confused, but he knew if he wanted to get out of this he would first need to know where he was. All he could see was dark craggy rock stretching endlessly for miles. It was more of an asteroid or a moon than an actual planet. Escape would be difficult because there wasn't really anywhere to go. It was a barren world, but his sharp eyes did catch glimpses of movement from the shadows, no doubt more of the creatures that had taken him.

He didn't have much time to analyze his situation before the Chitauri dragged him into a rough passageway in the side of a cliff that was carved into something resembling a palace. When they arrived in a spacious cavern, they came to a sudden halt. He was pulled upright and he gingerly put weight on his aching bare feet, looking around and wondering why they had stopped. Everything was shrouded in deep shadow but he could see a pulsing blue light emanating from the far side of the room, the same shade as the portal that had brought him here. Loki could just make out the outline of a throne and a mammoth figure in cruel looking armor as he was made to walk forward closer to who Loki assumed was the 'Master' the hooded creature had mentioned. He attempted to get a better look at him, but without warning, he had his legs viciously knocked out from under him again with a sharp kick and was forced into a kneeling position with a hand gripping the back of his neck. He bit his lip to keep from making a sound as his knees banged against the rough stone and his head was pushed down so he was staring at the ground. "You are not to gaze upon your Master without permission." the Chitauri hissed.

"I have no master." Loki spat defiantly.

A low chuckle came from above him. "Leave us." a deep voice boomed. The soldiers released him and stepped back into the shadows with curt bows, The Other walking past him to stand at the side of the throne.

He cringed as a large finger stroked along his high cheekbone and down his jaw before curling under his chin and jerking his head up. He glared up at the brute who dared touch him in such a manner, green eyes meeting pitiless blue. Although he was afraid inside, a fierce fire burned in the depths of his emerald orbs. He would not show weakness in front of his kidnapper.

A twisted grin formed on the wide purplish face. "Such spirit you have my pet. I will take great pleasure in breaking you of it." he crooned.

He gestured for his lieutenant and The Other came forward and grabbed Loki once more. "Take him to his new home." Thanos ordered.

He stumbled as he was again pulled to his feet and hustled out of the throne room down a side passage. He tried to keep track of the path they were taking, but the task soon became impossible in the winding labyrinth of tunnels. Eventually they arrived at a small cell with thick metal bars lit dimly by flickering blue torches. Ornate silver shackles were clamped around his wrists before the bars slid open and he was shoved inside, the bars slamming shut and trapping him inside with an ominous bang of steel on stone.

"If you attempt to use your magic to escape, the runes on those cuffs will activate and it will not be a pleasant experience. You are only to use your abilities when the Master allows it. If you are an obedient pet you will suffer much less." The Other said silkily before departing.

Once he was gone, Loki slumped down against the back wall of the cell with a heavy sigh, completely exhausted from his ordeal. He put his head on his knees, his whole body shaking with silent sobs. He wondered if his family would even be able to find him in this strange desolate realm, let alone rescue him. The hope of seeing them again was all he had now though and he would hold onto that for as long as he could.

He started and looked up as he felt a small gentle hand on his shoulder and found himself staring into a pair of kind, concerned eyes. He realized then that he wasn't as alone as he first thought.

**Ah, the feels! Poor Loki and poor Thor as well. So, what does everyone think? I worked hard on this chapter and I think it turned out fairly well for my first attempt at fanfic writing. The next chapter will show Loki's first meeting with Aurora. What exactly does Thanos have planned for them? Will Thor and his family be able to rescue Loki before it's too late? Well, you'll just have to come back and read on to find out those answers once I update. Please review below if you want more! :D**


End file.
